The Girl With Everything
by CheddarFetta
Summary: Bella thought she was 'The Girl With Everything.' How will she & Will cope with an unexpected surprise that gets thrown at them? Is their relationship as strong as they thought? Set a year after the Series 3 finale.
1. Trailer

Hey guys! I'll be updating my other stories soon, but I felt really inspired to upload this tonight. It's only a trailer, but I've had heaps of requests and people asking me to upload this one, so here is where it sort of starts!

Sorry it's not a full on trailer and that it's just a teaser, but it's really hard to say stuff without saying too much and absolutley ruining the secret before the stories even started, so I'm sorry that it's so short & vague, but it's just a sneak peek! :D

I also have a few more stories that I'm going to be uploading soon, from ideas from others or requests, so WALIXELA & fantasylunargirl, they're coming soon! I really love the ideas that these guys have come up with and I can't wait to start them!

Anyway, to the trailer! Please review and let me know what you thought of it, and then if I get sufficient reviews, I'll upload Chap 1! :D

_**Bold/italics**_ = Either Bella or Will speaking (the entire trailer is one or the other talking or the lyrics are their thoughts)

Normal = Song Lyrics

* * *

Teaser Trailer:

**"_Bella, we need to talk about something"_**

And I've been thinking over  
All the things that youve been saying to me  
No reason or answer  
Do I deceive myself when I'm making out to be

**"_You know that this means things will never be the same between us again"_**

I thought I'm the girl with everything  
If only you could stay  
Only you could stay around the world for me

**"_I'll never forgive myself"_**

**"_I won't leave you Bella! I can't!"_**

Thought I had it all and anything  
I wanted you  
To really matter...

**"_I really don't know what to do about it"_**

I thought I'm the girl with everything  
If only you could stay  
Only you could stay around the world for me

**"_Ever heard the expression, 'Damned if I do, and damned if I don't?' Well that sums my life up right now"_**

Thought I had it all and anything  
I wanted you  
To really matter...

* * *

So there! What secret are they hiding? The story is going to revolve around the secret I can't say too much about & their relationship.

I know it's sort of vague, but if I get a good response from this, then I'll upload Chapter 1 of it! So review & there'll be more soon! I really want to hear what you guys think the Wella secret is too!

Have a good night!  
CheddarFetta :)


	2. Perfect Day

_Hey! Although my trailer only had 3 reviews, I decided to upload the first chapter, but I warn you, I will be expecting more reviews if you want to keep on reading it and if you want to find out the Wella secret!_

_Thank you to these people who reviewed my last chapter:_

**WALIXELA** _- Thanks :) You'll find out very soon what the secret is! :D_

**majobloem **_- Great guesses! Whether any of them are right or not will be revealed soon! :D_

**shiyan13**_ - Thanks :) Bella is a new mermaid on H2o & Will is a new diver who finds out that the girls are mermaids and eventually Bella & Will date. You can watch the entire 3rd season on Youtube if you type in 'H2o Just add Water season 3 episode (whatever number episode)' & then it'll come up with parts. Really reccomend watching it! It's great :)_

_Enjoy the chapter and please review if you want more!_

_Have a great day  
CheddarFetta :)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Perfect Day**

On a warm early January day, nineteen year old Bella Hartley was walking along a path that overlooked the busy Surfers Paradise beach.

_Bella's POV_

I could feel the intense heat from the mid-day summer sun radiating down onto my bare shoulders, likely darkening my already tanned skin.

Humid wind blew against my hair, my skin that was revealed from my mini-shorts and my shoulders that were bare from apart from my purple shirt.

As I walked along, I observed the surfers & swimmers that were all beaming in the water. I felt a little ache inside of me and wished that I was down there in the watery blue, but it was too dangerous at this time to go for a swim, regardless of where about on the coast you were.

My desires were interrupted by a totally different sensation when I felt the vibration of my phone inside of my jeans pocket, followed by the melody of my ringtone.

I continued walking and observing the busy beach as my right hand reached for my phone in the front of my jeans pocket.

I grasped my phone and pulled it out of my pocket, but before I did, I checked the screen that displayed 'Will' along with a photo of myself & my boyfriend that was taken on one of our dates.

I smiled and accepted the call, putting the phone up to my ear.

"Hey Babe" I said still smiling as I thought about Will.

"Uh hey Bella" he said in response, and immediately I picked something unusual up in his voice.

"Are you okay?" I asked my forehead creasing up a little bit with worry.

"Um, there's something I want to talk to you about" he replied in the same voice that I was sensing something was wrong in.

"Yeah sure. What?" I answered, probably sounding a bit uncertain, to match how I was feeling right now.

"Not now. It's something we need to talk about face-to-face" he said, but his voice was sounding a little bit more like usual this time.

"Uh-huh. Can you give me a clue what it's about?"

"Never been one for surprises have you babe?"

"Nope!"

I heard him laugh and say "Well if you meet me at the Boat Shed at say 4, then we'll talk about it and get some dinner together. Okay?"

I sighed heavily, making sure that he heard it before I replied "_Okay._ But that's still like 4 hours away! What am I gonna do? I'll _die_ of curiosity soon!"

Will laughed again and said "Go for a swim, that'll make the time go faster!"

I started whining now. "But I_ can't_! The beach is so full and I can't risk someone catching a glimpse of my orange thing" I said, being careful not to use _'the'_ word in public.

"Well jump into the water near the marina or my Boat Shed then."

"Mmm okay."

"Good girl. Now have a good swim & I'll see you this afternoon. I love you baby."

"Yeah you too. Have fun with whatever you do today."

"Thanks, Seeya soon."

"Bye" I said and ended the call.

I wonder what he's going to talk to me about?

I sighed as I continued walking, this time towards Rikki's Cafe and the Marina.

* * *

I walked past the cafe, not going in to check whether Rikki was there or not, I mean if she was working then I wouldn't be able to chat to her long anyway. The cafe was really thriving and is continuing to get better after Rikki decided to help Zane out a year ago after he & Will stopped Sophie destroying Mako & the moon pool completely.

A few weeks after they began working together again and after Zane appointed Rikki his manager for the second time around, they began dating and shocked us all again last week when they announced they were engaged.

I'm really happy for them both, but I just really hope that'll last. I mean I know in the past they've constantly been on and off and since I've know them that's what they've been like too. But saying that, you can definitely tell that they do love each other and they're both strong people, so if that strength & determination is in their marriage, then I think they'll be okay.

As for Cleo & Lewis, Lewis' is still in University at America, but either he flys back over to Australia or Cleo visits him every weekend or for the weekend once a fortnight. I really don't know how they manage the flying, expenses and long-distance stuff, but they do well!

That brings us to Will & I. We've been dating for a year almost to the day since the Beach Party. We've had the usual arguments and fights, but other than that we've been going pretty strong I've got to say.

Currently Will was working as a children's swimming instructor, and although it wasn't actual diving, he enjoyed working in water and with children. As for me, I still do gigs with the band at Rikki's cafe, along with the occasional other gigs, but I was also doing a bit of waitressing for the cafe too. It meant working with Sophie, but things have improved with us since graduation when she sort of gave me her approval in her own Sophie-like way. I think she might've finally realized too that I'm here to stay.

* * *

I reached the pier on the marina and walked past any people until I found a place where no-one would see me drop into the water and not come back up.

I moved my neck left to right again, double checking there was no-one in immediate sight before I moved my arms together and jumped into the water.

The water was so cold and so refreshing and it made me feel so good.

I stayed underwater and waited until 10 seconds later my tail appeared and my lungs felt like they were on land, before I flicked my tail and started swimming out to sea.

* * *

I sped past the beaches and any swimmable water although I was a good distance away from anyone, until I reached the deeper parts of the ocean, closer to Mako Island.

From there on, I slowly swam through the water, taking my time and observing everything. It was so serene & relaxing and when I reached the tunnel of the Moon Pool, I was disappointed that I wasn't in still swimming through the corals with the sea life, but I needed a rest or else I'd find it hard getting back to shore. Sure I'm a mermaid, but it's almost 80 kilometres between the mainland and the island, so regardless it's still pretty tiring!

I swam through the tunnel and saw 2 mermaid tails identical to my own floating on the surface.

I surfaced in the pool and saw Cleo & Rikki turn to look at me.

"Hey" & "Hi Bella" they said smiling at me.

"Hi guys. What've you guys been up to?" I asked moving to the edge of the ground and pulling my body up so my elbows and arms were on the ground, matching my friends' position.

"Just organising engagement party stuff and running a cafe. You know usual 19 year old stuff!" Rikki said, making Cleo & I laugh at her sarcasm.

"Anyway, it feels like I haven't seen you in _forever_!" Rikki said extending the 'forever' part dramatically.

"Hey! You saw me yesterday at work!" I said splashing her playfully.

"Correction. I saw the back of your head" Rikki said holding up pointer finger in debate.

"Correction. You were too busy making out with Zane to see me or talk to me properly" I said, putting my pointer finger mirroring her.

Cleo laughed at us and broke up the play fight. "Alright! Bella, Rikki & I were talking about how we haven't seen you much lately, so we were going to call you and see whether if you wanted to come out and see a movie tonight or do something together and maybe even act like we're best friends."

I scrunched my face up a bit and gave a guilty look to the girls.

Cleo & Rikki looked at each other and shared looks. "You've got a date with Will don't you?"

This time with a sympathetic look, I nodded and said "Sorry! He called me before and asked to see me tonight 'cause there's something he wants to talk to me about."

"Did he say anything else?" Cleo asked raising her eyebrows.

I shook my head. "No just that it's a face-to-face thing."

Cleo and Rikki looked at each other smirking, before their gazes oh-so-subtly turned to Rikki's engagement ring.

I looked at them puzzled, but with a small smile. "No, no! It's not that" I said brushing it off like I didn't care, before my curiosity got the better of me and I eagerly asked "What do you know?"

The girls looked at me and then each other again. "We know nothing except what you just told us and the fact that Will might of asked me to give you a few extra shifts so that he could 'sort something out.'" Rikki said before again looking at her engagement ring and looking up at me again smiling.

"Do you think it might be '_that_'? But then again we've only been dating for a year" I said, still unable to help the beaming smile that was escaping out of my lips.

The girls shrugged, smiling too. "If it's happened for me an Zane, then anything's possible, and Will seems like a settling-down kind of guy." Rikki said.

I shrugged this time and said as I was still smiling "I suppose..."

"All I know is that, but it all adds up..." Rikki said in response.

We were all smiling, thinking of the possibility when I said, "Anyway, I better go and get ready for tonight."

I pushed away from where I'd been leaning along the ground of the cave and before I ducked into the water, Cleo said "Have fun & KEEP US UPDATED!"

I nodded and my smile beamed again. "I will. Seeya round" before I ducked my head under the water and swam out of the cave, into the deep blue sea.

* * *

The entire swim back to mainland and my house, I was thinking about whether Will could actually be proposing to me tonight? If he did what would I say? Sure I'm excited about the thought of it, but we're only 19! But don't they say 'love has no age?'

Maybe I should just leave all my thinking until when I'm actually on the date!

* * *

_Ooooh! Is Will going to propose to Bella on their date? If not why did he get Rikki & Zane to give her extra shifts this last week? What was he sorting out? _

_Please review & I'll update! :) Remember if I'm not happy with the number of reviews, then I might not feel inclined to update..._

_Have a great day_  
_CheddarFetta :)_


	3. Perfect Date

**Hey! I'd like to give the reviewers of my last chap a HUGE thank you! :D They are nessjas, majobloem, rebel16, zikkiroxh2o, WALIXELA & zikki. Thank you so much! :D :D :D**

**Onto this chapter! This are looking pretty perfect for Wella and this chapter is pretty soft and fluffy, but looks can be deceiving & this chapter is _very_ deceptive... Oooooh! Hahahaha The secret will be revealed the next or the one after, and things will be thrown around completley for them! :O :( :O**

**Just another note, I'm going on holiday from Tuesday afternoon, and I won't be back for about 2 weeks. My laptop doesn't have internet outside of my families wireless, so I'm not sure how long it will be until I update both my stories & upload new vids on YT. There may be internet where I stay, I don't know, so this is just a warning. While I'm away, I'll be writing heaps and making heaps of vids, so when I get back I should be able to have heaps of updates :D Also my school term finishes this week and we're going into Summer holidays, so that means loads more spare time too! :D :D :D :D :D YAY! **

**Sorry for the boring updates! Please review & I'll update! **

**Have a great day :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Perfect Date**

I knocked on the door of the Boat Shed and seconds later Will answered the door.

I was about to step inside, but Will stood right in my way... and he wasn't moving.

"Wow. You look... amazing!" he said gazing at me.

I was wearing ocean-blue coloured knee-length dress and my hair was down and lightly curled.

I smiled and looked down at what I was wearing. It was one of my special dresses and I wanted to look nice in case he did... propose. But the benefit of this dress was that it was still casual, but a dressy casual so it would suit just a normal date or a 'special' one.

I looked at Will and noticed that he was wearing a smarter, more formal version of his normal t-shirts and he looked really immaculate.

"You look pretty good yourself" I said smiling at him and he smiled back at me.

He shifted to the side of the door and let me in. He closed the door behind me and wrapped me in a hug.

I stood on my tippy-toes up to his tall head and he tilted his head down, kissing my lips.

I reduced to my normal height, but we were still wrapped around each other.

"You really do look beautiful" he said his eyes looking into mine.

"Thank you!" I said and we pulled apart from our embrace.

I turned to look at the room and I was astonished & surprised by what I saw.

There were little decorative coloured lantern lights spread across the walls, vases of flowers held frangipanis, and the table Will normally used for either making something or examining his shells, which was normally covered with shells and his other stuff, had been cleaned and replaced with a tablecloth, candles and the table was set for dinner.

"Wow Will! The place looks amazing!" I said gazing around the room at the unusually romantic setting.

Will smiled and said "I'm glad you're impressed babe" before he wrapped his arms around me again.

We just stood there together for a while, me leaning on Will's chest and Will's chin on top of my head.

"You hungry?" he asked me from the same position we were in.

"Yeah a bit. Why?"

"I cooked something."

"Wow! Cook and all! You really are the ideal guy!"

Will laughed and said "I thought you've known that for a while."

"Mmm, I have, but this just sealed the deal."

"Good to know!" Will said smiling before we moved apart from our embrace, although we were still close, and he bent down and kissed me.

* * *

We started walking over to the 'table' or Will's desk. Will rushed ahead of me and pulled my seat out before I got there.

"Thank you" I said in a posh voice.

"You're very welcome milady" he said going along with the charade, doing a little curtsy to me before he moved over to his own seat.

I smiled at my boyfriend who was seated in the seat across from me and he smiled back. The romantic little moment was destroyed by Will all of a sudden snapping out of our lovey-dovey trance and saying "Do you want a drink?"

I nodded and said "Sure, thanks" and Will got out of his seat, walking over to his esky.

He got a Cruiser bottle out and held it up to me, silently checking whether I wanted it or not. I nodded and he grabbed a fancy glass, poured the drink in, added a frangipani on the side, dipped a straw into it and brought it back over to me.

"Why thank you!" I said as he placed the accessorised glass in front of me on the table.

"You're welcome!" Will said before walking back over to his seat across from me.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked in between sips of my drink through the straw.

"Do you want dinner?" Will asked, avoiding my question.

"Yeah sure. What's on the menu?" I asked, brushing off his question-avoidance, thinking I'd get it out of him later.

"French Chicken & Roast Potatoes with Salad" he said, bringing over several plates from the oven that were covered in alfoil.

He put the plates down on the table, went back, grabbing a salad bowl, before returning and uncovering the plates.

One plate had a few pieces of cooked chicken on it, another had a pale, creamy looking sauce, another plate had the roast potatoes on it and the salad bowl contained a Greek salad.

"Looks yummy!" I declared, with a silly grin that I had when I was excited.

"Looks can be deceiving. Wait till you taste it to say that" Will said serving up dinner for the two of us.

"There you go" Will said passing me a plate.

I thanked him and tried the first mouthful of my dinner. It was actually really good!

Will has cooked for me before, but it's never been anything special... he makes a good BBQ though. Anyway, the chicken was cooked well & the sauce was amazing! It was like fruity, creamy, tangy & smooth all at once! The potatoes had something on them which had them really crunchy and flavourful. The salad was good too and it had a nice dressing.

"Oh my goodness Will! This is amazing!" I said in between mouthfuls of food.

He smiled at me and said "I'm really glad you like it!"

I nodded confirming even more, that yes, I really do love it!

"This must've taken you forever to cook!" I said once my mouth was empty.

"Again, looks can be deceiving. It's actually really easy to make. I'll teach you it someday" he said and I nodded wildly, because my mouth was full I couldn't talk.

Once we'd finished eating our meal, Will asked me "Want dessert!" and I groaned.

"Are you trying to make me fat? But saying that, sure! I'd love some!" I said making my boyfriend laugh.

* * *

For dessert we had a Cookies & Cream cheesecake that again, was to die for. I can't believe Will's been hiding his cooking talent from me all this time!

Will took our dirty plates and dishes away from the table, and I moved and sat down on the couch.

Will returned and joined me on the couch, scooting closer and putting his arm around me.

I rested my head on him, and for a while we just talked.

It was nice. I really enjoy spending time with Will like this. No-one needed us, we needed no-one & we just talked about whatever we felt like together. Aside from swimming, this was 'our thing.'

* * *

Will moved suddenly off the couch and my head fell back down onto the back of the lounge.

"I'll go and get the last course" Will said as he rushed off the lounge.

"What do you mean? Dessert _is_ the last course!" I said observing him.

Will walked back over to me and the couch and said "Maybe you're right" stopping right in front of me.

He lowered to my level... on one knee.

I gasped and put my hand over my mouth. Sure Cleo, Rikki & I had talked about the possibility this afternoon, but it was actually happening!

Will pulled a box out of his pocket, containing a beautiful diamond ring.

"Isabella Kiara Hartley, will you marry me?"

* * *

**Oooooh a cliffy! Hahaha! **

**So what is the deception in this chapter?**

**What is their soon to be discovered & revealed secret? **

**If you want more, please review & I'll update! I won't until I'm happy with the number of reviews. **

**Have a good day/night**

**CheddarFetta :)**


	4. Beginning Of The Storm

**Hey! Sorry this took so long, but here it is! You'll finally discover the secret in this chap! :D **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last one!**

**Enjoy & please review. 21 reviews = new chap! **

**Have a good one :)**

* * *

Previously on The Girl With Everything:

_Will pulled a box out of his pocket, containing a beautiful diamond ring._

"_Isabella Kiara Hartley, will you marry me?" _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: Beginning Of The Storm**

"Bella!" my Mum said shaking me from my slumber.

"What? Where am I?" I asked as I wiped my eyes, feeling _very_ disorientated.

"Didn't you say you had a date with Will at 4o'clock? Well it's 3:20!" Mum said and I bolted out of my bed.

* * *

As I rushed over to my cupboard, I was trying to piece things together.

Wasn't I at Will's? Didn't he propose? I checked my left hand and nope, it was bare. _Damn!_

* * *

I rushed around like a headless chook trying to get dressed & ready for tonight, thinking about what Will was going to ask me or talk to me about.

In all honesty I had absolutely no clue what it was. He didn't drop any hints or say anything which would make me think that it was something in particular.

Little did I know a bombshell was about to be dropped, having the potential to blow up our relationship if we took things the wrong way.

* * *

I wore my orangey pink coloured coral top with shorts and put my hair into a ponytail, touching up my makeup a bit before I left.

I know. I was nowhere near as glamorous as I was in my dream!

Anyway, I grabbed my phone and said goodbye to my parents, before hurrying out the door to Will's, hoping I wouldn't be late.

* * *

The walk to Will's from my own house took about 15 minutes and I arrived there just after 4.

I walked along the deck on the side of his Boat House, up to the front door.

I glanced around, looking for clues, seeing if anything was different or if anything would hint to me about why I was coming over.

I knocked on the door and within seconds, my boyfriend was standing in front of me.

"Hey" he said smiling slightly, stepping aside, holding the door open for me.

As I walked in, I stopped at the doorway and Will kissed my cheek.

"How are you?" he said closing the door behind me.

"Not bad. I actually fell asleep when I got back from my swim. I can't remember the last time I had a sleep during the day!"

"Have sweet dreams?" Will asked me and I was thrown for a few seconds.

Normally I wouldn't have thought anything of it because Will and I actually had a bit of a 'tradition' where whenever sleep was talked about, or mentioned, the other would say something about sweet dreams.

I gathered my thoughts, but remembered my dream and said "Yeah they were pretty good!"

"They were good because I was in them weren't they!"

I laughed him off and said "You're spending too much time with Zane!"

I didn't -and wasn't going to- mention anything about my conversation with Rikki & Cleo this afternoon or what my dream was about.

* * *

It was a bit early for dinner, so we went outside and sat on the deck, overlooking the water. I sat down and Will offered me a drink.

I just asked for a juice, knowing that Will had a never-ending supply of them.

He went inside and a few minutes later he came back out holding to glasses filled with orange juice. One glass had a straw in it and the other didn't.

He bent down and gave me the glass with the straw, before he sat down on the chair next to me.

"So..." I said awkwardly after having a sip from the straw.

"There's something I need to tell you" Will said, as he started wringing his hand, a tell-tale sign that he was nervous about something.

"Are you alright?" I asked him, not sure what to do, say or think. I felt like I should make it easier for him to tell me somehow, but when I didn't know what it was, that was hard to do.

"Yeah I'm alright, it's just I'm just thinking about you."

"What? Me? Why me?" I asked, starting to feel a bit worried about what my boyfriend was about to say.

"I got a call the other day" he said before pausing and taking a deep breath, making my anxiety levels and heart rate increase.

"And?"

"I've been offered a huge sponsorship deal. It's like a dream!"

I jumped off my seat and wrapped him into a hug.

"Congratulations Will! I'm so happy for you!"

He gave me a small smile and I knew something still wasn't right. He was hiding something else.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you excited?"

"There's a catch. You know how I said it's a huge sponsorship deal? Well it's not state or national comps. It's international & worldwide stuff."

In disbelief I said "But we can do long distance can't we? And holidays and breaks."

"All the compulsory stuff like training and the necessary comps, go for a minimum of 11 months of the year. It can go even longer than that. We'll never get to see each other from 2 different countries" Will said, those final words crushing me entirely.

I moved my mouth but no words came out.

"Sophie's trained me for as long as I can remember about putting diving first before everything, and letting nothing get in between it. 100% dedication. But the problem is I don't want diving to replace you!" Will said, and I tried to figure whether I was relived or pained that he was the next to speak.

"Wow. What's the finance side of it like?" I said rubbing my aching head.

"Again, it's like a dream. It's an unbelievable offer."

"Once in a lifetime?" I asked and Will sympathetically nodded back.

"Um, I need to go" I said and began walking off without saying goodbye.

I was halfway down the deck and I turned back saying to Will "I'll call you tomorrow."

* * *

Within minutes I could feel tears wetting my cheeks.

I would feel so bad if Will didn't accept the sponsorship, but by the same token I didn't want us to end.

End.

That one word kept flooding my mind and forming tears.

Will meant so much to me, but if I love him, I knew I have to let him go.

My perfect world is falling apart right before my eyes.

What on earth were we going to do?

* * *

**So the secret's out! Thanks to everyone that guessed before this. **

**How are they going to get around this one? Will they get around it or will they be pushed apart? Will he say yes to the deal? What will happen next?**

**Can I get 21 reviews and then I'll update. Already written the next chap, so I just need to put it up! :D **

**Have a great day! **


	5. Impact

**Hey all. I apologize to readers of Taken Away & Who's that Girl, I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update but I've had a bit of writers block with those 2 chaps, but with my others I haven't so I haven't been making myself work on those either, so again I'm sorry, but I'm almost done. **

**Thanks to the last chapter reviews! :D They make my day & make me want to write more! :) To those who asked, Rikki's in this chapter and she'll be a strong point in the next one too and her & Zane's engagement party will be happening soon as well. **

**So anyway, enjoy the chapter & please review! 27 reviews and I'll update :) **

**Have a good day :)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Impact

I got out of bed really early the following morning after a restless night with very little sleep.

I tossed and turned all night thinking about what to do, and what would the consequences of it be.

So far I'd come up with nothing.

There was no obvious way for Will to say accept the sponsorship and for us to definitely stay together.

There was no obvious way for us to get the best of both worlds.

* * *

"_Do u want 2 meet up?" _

I wrote in my text to Will at 7, knowing that he would already be up, and true to my prediction, I got a response seconds later.

"_Yeah. Meet the beach in hour? Xx"_

"_Ok, cya then. xx" _I typed back to him.

I sluggishly got out of bed and changed into a shirt & short jeans from my pyjamas. I left my hair down, just curling it slightly before making my way downstairs to the kitchen.

I turned the kettle on and made myself the biggest cup of coffee ever. I think I was going to need it after my lack of sleep and what was ahead, facing me today.

* * *

When I arrived at the beach, Will was already there, leaning against the boardwalk fence.

"Hi" I said quietly as I got closer.

"Hey" Will said as we gave each other a small hug, and he leaned down, kissing my cheek.

Today's greeting was nothing like our usual ones.

"So I've been thinking" I said, leaning against the boardwalk too, next to him, but with us both looking out to sea.

"So have I."

"I think you should take the sponsorship. I'll never forgive myself if you don't" I said, cutting straight to the chase.

"And I'll never forgive myself if I do! I can't leave you Bella! I won't! I love you, way more than I'll ever, ever love diving."

He was saying exactly what you would dream & want him to, but I knew my conscience would never be the same if he declined the offer, because of me.

I felt tears beginning to well up in my eyes.

Whatever we said or did next would impact not only the outcome of the situation, but our entire relationship too. There was so much on the line.

My tears overtook my strong disposition as I said "Will, I'm scared."

At that, my boyfriend turned around to face me and seeing my small tears, he used his big thumb to wipe them off. It was like all the worries had gone for that second, and it was just him & me again, nothing in the way.

"About what babe?"

"I don't want to lose you."

Will moved closer to me, connecting our foreheads.

"I don't want to lose you either. You mean _everything_ to me. I thought about it last night and I'm going to decline the offer."

"What? No! You're accepting the sponsorship, I just need to find a way around it."

"Bella! Listen to me! Ever since I got the call, I've thought about every single way for us to be together and there is none."

"Well if there's no way for us to be together if you accept it, then is this the end?" I asked, putting all my will power into holding back my tears.

"No!" Will said softly and when I looked up at him, the first thing I noticed was his red, bloodshot eyes and tears, triggering the tears I'd been holding back to rain helplessly down my face & cheeks. It hurt me seeing him like that too.

With that, my emotions got the better of me, and I just ran and ran and ran. Down to the beach and dived into the water, hearing Will calling my name behind me.

* * *

I swam as fast as I could to Mako Island and I got there within 20 minutes. I moved to the edge of the Moon Pool and tilted my head to the side, resting it on the rocky edge. My thoughts were so heavy that I didn't even have enough energy and strength to hold up my head.

Things were so messed up just from one 10 minute discussion. This was nothing compared to what else was coming up.

There is going to be so, so much more pain, tears and emotions that we will be faced with and would have to go through before the final decision was made.

The impact is going to be huge, messy and awful.

The impact is going to change things forever.

The impact is my worst fear.

* * *

**Uh-oh! Things look like they're getting worse for Bella & Will! What going to happen next? Is Will going to listen to Bella & accept it? Will Bella push him to? Will they stay together, or is this the end? **

**Remember 27 reviews = update! :D **

**Have a good one :)**


	6. Talking Things Through

**Hey :) Thanks to all my awesome reviews & reviewers! :D Really glad you liked the last chapter :D :D :D **

**I'm sorry, but this chapter isn't overly significant, but it's realistic. When a girl's upset, she'll talk to either her best friends or boyfriend, hence she's talking to the girls. The next chap will sort of be the male version of this chap with Will talking to someone he's very close to about the situation too. **

**Then more drama will start... engagement party, decision making and a whole lot on the line! **

**Enjoy the chap & review to let me know what you thought of it & if you want more! :D **

**Have a good one. **

* * *

Chapter 5: Talking Things Through

I'd been sitting on my own in the Moon Pool for close to an hour. Silence filled the cave apart from my odd sniffle.

I heard movement in the water and I turned around, in time to see two heads pop up in the water.

I turned around away from them again, but Rikki swam up to the edge on my left and Cleo swam up to the edge on my right.

"Are you alright?" Cleo asked me softly.

I looked at her and shrugged. "I don't know anymore."

Cleo put her arm around me and Rikki said "What happened? Will didn't say."

"You talked to him?" is all I said in response.

"Yeah. He said you guys had a fight and that he was worried about you, so he asked us to go after you."

"Really?" I said, touched by Will's gesture, despite what had happened before I ran off.

"Yeah, he called us. What happened?" Rikki asked me.

I took a deep breath, not really wanting to go into what had just happened again, but I did.

"Will has been offered a _huge_ diving sponsorship."

"Wow! That's good isn't it? I'm not seeing the problem..." Rikki said giving me a vague look.

"It's not national or state-wide, it's international. It means travelling the world 11 months in the year."

Cleo & Rikki hugged either side of me. "Is he accepting it?"

I shrugged."I'm not sure yet. That's what our fight was about today. As hard as will be, I think he should take it, but he doesn't want to leave me."

"Well are you alright?" Rikki asked and I shrugged again.

"I don't know. I was awake all night thinking about it and then this morning's made me feel worse."

"I know what you're going through. It's the worst feeling not knowing whether he's going to leave or not" Cleo said, speaking from her personal experience from about a year and a half ago.

"How bad was the fight?" Rikki asked.

"If it wasn't our worst, then it was one of. There were tears involved and I mentioned 'the end.'"

Rikki scrunched up her face in a sympathetic way said "Oh that's bad. Who were the tears from?"

"Both of us."

Cleo & Rikki gave me sympathetic looks and I rubbed my face.

"I know this is really, really bad timing, but Zane & I's engagement party is this Saturday."

"Oh wow! That's exciting! I have to go out and get something new to wear" I said pushing a tear out of my eye with my thumb.

"I totally understand if you can't make it. You and Will need to sort this out, and until then I know things will be hell for you both."

"What? No way would I miss my best friend's engagement party!"

"I mean it'd be great for you to come, but I'm just saying that if you can't make it, I won't be mad."

"No Rikki, I'll definitely be there."

"Thank you." Rikki said, be following by a minute or more of silence.

"I might go" I said pushing away from the side.

"Remember, if you ever want to talk about it, we're here" Cleo said and I nodded.

"Thanks, but this is something we need to work out alone."

"Okay."

"I'll see you later."

The girls said "Bye" and "See you" before I dived into the water, to swim home and face what awaits me back there.

* * *

**So that's what Bella's thinking. What about Will? Find out next chapter! **

**Also, who reckons Will will leave? Will Bella let him, make him or stop him? What else is lying ahead? Soon to be revealed! **

**44 reviews from you = Chap 6! **

**Thanks for reading & have a good day :)**


	7. Damned If I Do, Damned If I Don't

**Long time, no upload! I'm very sorry but I had difficulty lengthening Will & Rikki's conversation so that's why I added a bit of Zikki at the end! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers of the last chap! Greatly appreciated guys! I had a question about whether Emma will be included in this story and for now, she isn't part of the plan cause it's mostly a Wella story, but who knows cause I twist and change storylines a lot in my stories! **

**I'm not sure how frequently I'll be able to upload new chapters because in Australia school returns for me tommorow, and along with school comes homework and combined equals a lot less time. I will try my best.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter and remember a review would be hugely appreciated. 53 reviews = chap 7! :D **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Damned If I Do, Damned If I Don't **

Rikki's POV

Once Cleo & I left Bella, I decided to go see Will and check how he was doing and coping with it all.

"Hey" I said as I walked straight into his Boat Shed.

"Hey Miss Engaged. I haven't had a proper chance to say congratulations to you guys yet."

"Thanks. That's alright... I'm sure I'll forgive you soon enough!"

"Have you set a date yet?"

"Yeah, you should get your invite sometime this week. By the way, I'm sorry it's so last minute, but our engagement party is this weekend."

"Cool, let me know where & when and I'll be there!"

"Will, I already told Bella this and I'll tell you the same. If you're not up for a party, Zane & I won't be offended. I understand you guys must be going through hell right now."

"Close enough to hell, but I'll be there. No if's or but's."

"Okay."

"How was she anyway?"

"Who? Bella?" I asked, with Will nodding in response.

"Not good."

Will sighed and leaned against the table resting his head in his hands.

"How are _you_?"

"I don't know" Will said looking up, helplessly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked as I took a seat on Will's lounge.

"What will talking do? It's not going to fix anything!"

"Yeah I know, but sometimes you just need to let it out and it can make finding a solution a heck of a lot easier and clearer and even if you can't find one, you'll feel a bit better."

"I suppose... I just feel like I'm damned if I do go & damned if I don't go- that's the best way to sum it up."

"Mmm" I nodded. "Well, what do you **want** to do?"

"I can't even figure out that. I mean I've been training most of my life for this so of course I'm tempted, but Bella means everything to me now. I thought my diving career was over and that she was my future, so I can't just let that go. I _won't_ let her go."

"...So that means you want to stay?"

"No, not necessarily.

"... So that means you want to go?"

"No! I don't know what I want to do, that's the point."

"What did Bella say you should do?"

"She said I should go because it's a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"I agree with her, but why can't Bella go with you? She's travelled before and knows what it's like."

"I thought about that too. The sponsors pay for all my tickets, accommodation and all that, but they wouldn't pay for Bella, and what 19 year –apart from Zane- can afford to buy a plane ticket once a fortnight? Even if we split the expenses, we still wouldn't be able to pay for it."

"Boy, you really are stuck" Rikki commented, grimacing.

"Tell me about it... Anyway, that's enough about me & my woes, how's the wedding planning going? Are you guys going big-white or small & intimate?"

"Well I _tried_ convincing Zane that bigger isn't always better, but he won out. So expect big & white..." Rikki said as her eyes rolled.

"You two are so funny together. I swear you love to hate each other!"

"Yeah we probably do, that's the thing!"

"Oh well, that doesn't matter as long as you're together in the same country..."

"I'm so sorry Will."

"Why? It's not your fault!"

"Yeah I know, but for just bringing Zane & I up."

"Actually it was me who did."

"Still... Anyway, I'm not gonna give you the 'call me anytime, any hour if you want or need to talk about things' speech because I love my sleep way too much, but seriously, if I can do anything to help, let me know. Alright?"

"Yeah thanks Rikki."

"No problem. Anyway, I have to go. Meeting Zane for cake testing!"

"Haha! Have fun!"

"Free cake? You bet I will!" I said, managing to wrestle a smile out of the guy I thought of as a brother.

"Seeya" he said as I walked out the door.

Leaving my friend, all his uncertainty and difficult decisions, I realized I however knew one thing.  
I was going to do my absolute best 110% to help them out and make sure they stayed together, regardless the result.

* * *

"What did you think of the blueberry, white choc one?" Zane asked me after swallowing a mouthful of cake.

I was wrapped up in my own thoughts of this morning and hadn't realized my fiancé had spoken, resulting in silence as a response from me.

"Hey? Rikki?" Zane said, shaking his hand centimetres away from my face.

"Wha-? Huh?"

"What did you think of that cake?"

"Um, no-go. It has fruit in it... I hate fruit."

"Alright... Where are you anyway?"

"Uh, in a cake shop... Is that a trick question or something?"

"No, you're here, but you're not. What's up?"

"Just this whole thing with Bella & Will is eating at me."

Moving us over to a table and chairs to sit and chat, Zane asked, looking puzzled "What whole thing with Bella & Will?"

"Oh right... you don't know yet."

"Yeah, obviously. So what whole thing?"

"Will's been offered a massive sponsorship deal."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Normally, but it's international comps for most of the year. No breaks."

"Oh... What are they doing about it?"

"You tell me..."

"So it's bad, huh?"

"Yeah, they had a big fight this morning so Will sent Cleo & I to check Bella was alright. She was a mess and isn't sure what to do, so I went to see Will after and he's basically the same. They pretty much have to wait for a miracle in order to get the best of both worlds and I hope it happens, but I seriously doubt their chances."

"What a mess."

"Tell me about it... Anyway, have we decided on a cake yet?"

"Nope, what was your favourite?"

"Zane, we're engaged, you know me. Think logically."

"I'm thinking, you're thinking 'Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate'?"

"Bingo baby!"

"I don't have a problem with getting that one, but what if there are people there that _don't_ like chocolate?"

"Sucks to be them then!"

"Fine, we'll get the disgustingly chocolate one..." Zane sighed, getting his wallet out of his jeans.

I burst into a grin and bounced up and down a bit!

"Thank you!" I said, kissing him in between my excitement.

"Anything for the mother of my future kids!" Zane said, winking at me.

"Funny. Anyway about that, how many kids do you want?"

"I was thinking a number somewhere between a cricket team or a footy (_A/N – footy is slang for football in Australia_) team would be acceptable!"

"Dream on mister!"

Smiling, Zane went up and bought the cake... our wedding cake! I still couldn't even believe it.

Walking back over to me, Zane kissed my cheek and the two of us walked out, our hands intertwined.

I really do hope things work out for Bella & Will, but right now, I reckon things can go either way.

* * *

**Sooo whatya think? Let me know! 53 reviews = an upload!**

**I'm not yet 100% sure about what the next chapter will be about, but I was thinking maybe Rikki & Zane's engagement party. It'll be quite awkward for Bella & Will, so will the party be a hit or a fizzer due to the rising tension? **

**Have a good day!**


	8. Party Poopers

**Hey all! How are my lovely readers today? I must say, I've been feeling quite inspired of late and I'm having lots of fun with some new plans and story ideas... A new story should be up soon. This weekend maybe? I think I've been rejuvenated after my holiday. I was only away for 5 days, but it was seriously one of the best holidays I've been on. Everyone had such a great time and I'm disappointed that it had to end. **

**Anywho, enough about me, onto the chapter! I've been quite inspired by Packed to the Rafters with my stories recently and the current Jake/Rachel storyline has given me lots of ideas for Bella & Will in this story. Rafters watchers are given a slight advantage with me saying that, but I'm not going to say with_ what _I've been influenced from it. You'll have to wait and see whether Will's decision is the same as Rachel's and whether Bella & Will are headed down the same one as Jake & Rach. I've actually already finished a chapter which is to come in a couple of chapters time where Bella is thinking things through and like Rafters, a Dollhouse is involved. **

**Anyway, thank you to my beautiful reviewers. Love each review, suggestion and word that you take the time to write for me. I'm trying to incorporate your suggestions into my story, so thank you for the ideas! **64** reviews = update. **

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Party Poopers**

Bella's POV

"_Every party has a pooper, that's why we invited you, party pooper, party pooper." _

The 'party pooper' song Fraanck was singing was the only noise in my room as I lay in bed, silently watching the second 'Father of the Bride' movie.

I'm not wallowing. Really I'm not.

Just because it's Saturday and I'm curled up in bed, watching my favourite movie with chocolate and Pringles, not answering my phone doesn't mean that I'm wallowing...

I should've been up and about, maybe calling Rikki to see whether she needed help with the party, but today I just didn't feel like doing anything at all. I didn't feel in the mood at all to go to a party tonight, and if it wasn't my best friend's engagement party, then I definitely would've given it a miss.

It wasn't just the fact that I wasn't in my usual partying mood, but I also knew Will would be there too. There was no way he wouldn't. Will was one of the most loyal guys I know and he & Rikki were close. I knew that, and my best friend & my boyfriend's tight relationship didn't bother me. It wasn't like they had a connection in the way I did with Will, or like Zane did with Rikki, but rather, I think they saw each other as non-related siblings. The pair fought like cats & dogs, yet, they were still so close.

My thoughts were interrupted by a vibration next to me in the form of my phone, receiving a call. Even though I knew who it was, I still looked and saw my boyfriends name & picture appear on the small screen. I ignored my phone and tried turned my focus back to the movie, although I wasn't really with it. My mind just went around in circles, considering our options and imagining the situation and more importantly, the outcome. I'd been over everything so many times in my head. Each time I did so, my anxiousness increased as I realized that a miraculous solution still hadn't popped up out of nowhere for us.

There was a knock on my bedroom door and I paused the movie that I had again lost focus from.

"Come in."

My door opened slowly and I turned seeing the figure of my mother standing there holding something against her top.

"Bella, Will's on the phone; says he wants to talk."

"I'm in the shower" I said, stating the excuse I wanted her to tell my boyfriend.

As I turned around again, she walked out, closing the door and I unclearly heard her explaining my lie. I know I should at least try to resolve things before tonight, where I know things will reach a peak of awkwardness, but I just didn't know what to say. I hadn't found any solution yet and I know meeting up with or talking to Will would just mess my emotions up again with no real progress made.

I felt a single vibration from my phone again, symbolizing that I had received a text message.

I picked my red phone up and unlocked it.

**One new message from Will**

I sighed, opening it.

**Will: **_I kno ur not in the shower_

**Bella: **_Psychic... impressive! _I replied.

**Will: **_Y don't u wanna talk? _

**Bella:**_ I dunno kno wat 2 do_

**Will:**_ Neither - _was the final text I got before I ignored it again and turned my movie back on.

I fought off the urge of closing my eyes and giving in to the temptation of sleep. I was so tired and sitting on my bed in a dark room wasn't making it any easier, but I pushed myself, and won. _I'll have a coffee and that should perk me up a bit for this afternoon_ I thought. I checked the clock and saw it was nearly 3:30 in the afternoon. I turned the movie and TV off, getting out of bed to get ready for the engagement party which began at 4:30.

I did my hair, putting it into a high ponytail and curling the tips. I did my makeup, nothing unusual, just a bit fancier and heavier than normal, before I changed into my short, metallic purple cocktail dress. I accessorised with some silver hoops on and a chunky bracelet. Snatching my silver hand purse off my bed, I was basically ready to go I thought to myself as I left my room hopping and trying to put my heels on at the same time.

###

The walk to the cafe, where they were holding their engagement party, took me no more than 5 minutes to arrive there from my house.

I stood still for a moment outside the beaded doorframe, taking a deep breath as I took in the atmosphere which felt like it was pulsing with energy. Maybe that was just the feel of loud music, talking and radiating lights that were seeping out of the cafe.

Exhaling, as I walked through the door, I searched the room for Rikki & Zane or Cleo & Lewis, but most particularly, Will. I spotted Cleo & Lewis first. The pair were sitting at a table together as Lewis whispered something in Cleo's ear, making her laugh. I walked over to my friends, putting on a smile, even though I felt numb inside.

"Hey guys."

"He's over there" Cleo said skipping the greeting and pointing to towards the door of the cafe's office.

I turned around and saw Will standing next to Sophie. He didn't look that interested as Sophie talked to him as she animatedly gestured with her hands. I turned away before he saw me and continued talking to my friends.

"Oh that's not why I came to talk!" I said hoping they didn't assume that I was being rude.

"Okay. How are you guys anyway?"

I shrugged. "You tell me. Our whole relationship feels like it has just been thrown up in the air. It's awful" I said with a small frown.

"I know how _that _feels..." Cleo said sympathetically.

I sighed before trying out another smile. "Anyway, I'm gonna try and find the couple of the night."

"Okay, we're here if you need us" Lewis said with a smile.

I nodded and turned around, walking towards a circle of people, where I assumed Rikki and Zane were in the middle of. I spotted Rikki who as she looked at me, immediately pushed her way out of the group, dragging Zane out with her by the hand.

"I love you!" Rikki declared.

"Yeah you too" Zane said smiling.

"Pfft! I wasn't talking to you, idiot! I was talking to Bella" Rikki said flicking her hand at her fiancée, leaving him visibly offended.

"Seriously, thank you! That 'flock' have been hounding us for the past 20 minutes!" Rikki said exasperatedly.

I looked back at the group and frowned. "Who are they?"

"I dunno, Zane's Dad's associates kids or something. They were sweet talking us, hoping to get a wedding invite I think."

"Lucky you."

"Tell me about it. I'm trying to remember how Harrison convinced me to invite them here in the first place."

I nodded, watching the obviously wealthy & stuck-up strangers mingle amongst themselves.

"Will's over there" Zane said pointing towards the office as Cleo had done just minutes earlier.

I sighed, annoyed. "I know where he is! Do you guys not _want _to talk to me or something!" I said a bit snappily.

"Sorry, just thought you'd wanna know" Rikki reasoned.

"Alright, well I'll get out of your hair. Congratulations again guys" I said faking another smile for them before walking off.

I was going to get a drink, but when I took a glance at Will, I noticed he was looking at me with a small smile. Changing direction, I walked over to him & Sophie.

"Hey" I greeted, pretending at least in front of Sophie, that I wasn't going through emotional hell.

"You look amazing" Will said with a smile.

"Thanks" I replied with another forced, but much easier to fake, smile. I stood closely next to Will as I turned to face Sophie who was smirking.

"Hi Bella. It's fantastic news about Will's sponsorship offer, isn't it!"

I saw Will shoot Sophie a glare and I knew the little game she was playing, so I joined in with her.

"I know! I'm so proud of him" I said with a sweet smile back.

"Sorry sis, but I need to talk to Bella. Catch up with you later" Will said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me through the room, stopping when we got outside the cafe.

"Sorry about that" Will apologized. "I think she was trying to bait you up there."

"No kidding."

"How are you anyway?"

"Really tired, you?"

"I dunno. My brain just won't stop. I've thought about so many different things we can do about this, but I haven't thought of one thing that is the perfect or even near perfect solution.

"Neither."

Will sighed. "Want a drink?"

"Yeah, I'd love one."

"What do you want?"

"Surprise me" I said as I leant back on the wall. I knew Will knew me well enough to get a drink that I liked and I couldn't be bothered making petty little decisions like that at the moment anyway.

"Okay..." Will said as he walked back into the cafe, leaving me to close my eyes for a few moments as I leant against the wall.

It felt like just seconds later when the beaded door jingled again. I opened my eyes again and turned to Will who was carrying two glasses towards me.

"Thanks" I said with a smile as he passed me a cocktail glass with a weak coloured content, as he kept the other glass, looking like a beer, for himself.

I hovered my nose over the glass briefly as I tried to work out what my drink was.

"Lemon, Lime & Bitters" he stated.

"Awh! You know me too well" I said with a smile.

"That's definitley not a bad thing!" Will joked.

I smiled as I thought that everything might be okay. But then again, we hadn't talked about or even mentioned the offer yet. Things will more than likely go pear-shaped then.

"Have you thought about it anymore?" I asked gently.

"Have I stopped?" he replied definitively.

I nodded in understanding, watching as Will fiddled with his hands, looking down at them.

"Found any miraculous solutions yet?" I asked as I sipped my drink.

Will shook his head apologetically. "I wish."

I nodded and yawned as I covered my mouth with the back of my hand.

"So tired" I said softly as I shook my head slightly to try and wake myself up more.

"That's no good" Will said as I looked up to see him watching me.

"Anyway... what did you do today?" I asked, trying to be conversational.

"Well I called someone who got their Mum to give me excuses for them..." Will said and I looked at him as we both knew perfectly well that he was referring to me.

"I'm sorry about that. I just didn't know what to say to you."

"Why is this changing things between us?" he asked sounding like a combination of annoyed and desperate.

"Because, Will, this changes absolutely everything!"

He nodded, before lowering his head. "I know. I just want everything to be back to normal."

"So do I, but that's not going to happen. You can't just block the offer out. You have to decide."

"But I don't want to."

"You don't want to leave me or you don't want to decline the sponsorship? Surely you should feel like you're being pushed one way or the other!" I said with frustration.

"But I'm not."

"Well that tells me that you should go with the sponsorship. You're always going to have the chance for a relationship, but you're not always going to have the chance for a sponsorship like this."

"But that means leaving you. I can't leave you! I love you! Why can't you see that Bella? I don't just want a relationship with anyone. I want this relationship, ours!"

Again, I felt my heart strings being pulled. I felt exactly as Will had said then, but I knew I should make him go. If he was so undecided, then I knew he'd be disappointed with whatever he chose against. I didn't want to see his disappoinment later and if he stayed, surely later regretting that decision.

"I can't do this now" I said feeling upset as I stormed inside, but I heard Will following close behind me.

The music in the room had gotten louder and I scanned the room again, walking over to Cleo & Lewis.

"Hey are you alright?" Cleo asked with concern as she stopped dancing with Lewis when I reached them.

"Not really. Forget it though."

"What happened?"

"We just had another fight. It's alright though. I just need something to distract me."

"Well Rikki & Zane are about to cut the cake over there" Lewis said, pointing over to the counter where an oversized chocolate cake with _'Congratulations Zane & Rikki' _was written on it with classy red writing.

"They cut cakes at engagement parties too?" I asked, thinking it was only a wedding ritual.

"Looks like it. Mind you, it could just be Rikki's excuse for more cake" Lewis said with logical reasoning, definitely possible knowing my best friend.

The three of us walked over to the continually expanding crowd that were surrounding the couple of the night. I noticed Will was part of the crowd, standing next to Sophie again. I smiled seeing Rikki radiantly smiling, next to Zane who wore his own beam as they cut their huge cake. They looked truly happy and as I remembered mine & Will's fight from minutes earlier, I couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy. I wasn't jealous of Rikki and Zane in particular, but rather their certainty.

They knew what their future held. A wedding. I didn't even know whether my boyfriend would be here in six months time! I needed some sort of decision made, either way. I didn't like the cloud of uncertainty that hung above my life. Sure, I normally go with the flow, but this one decision changed things _hugely_ for me. I needed to know.

A flood of cheers and claps flooded the room as they pulled the knife out together, and I smiled, clapping along with the others. A speech from Zane followed, consisting of him thanking everyone for coming and gushing soppily about Rikki, obviously embarrassing her as I watched her cheeks rapidly redden.

As the speeches finished and cake was dealt out, I watched Will walked over to me again.

"I'm sorry about before. I just honestly don't even know what I'm thinking. My mind is so clouded at the moment" he apologized.

"That's unfortunate for you, but I've realized exactly what I want."

"What's that?"

"A decision. All of this uncertainty is killing me. It's gotten to the point that I don't care what you choose either way, just as long as you make a decision" I said with my voice slowly rising.

"You don't care?"

"No! ... Well I do, of course I do, but I just want a damn decision. That's my priority at the moment."

"I'm so sorry, I just don't know. It's not exactly a light decision for me to make."

"Go."

"What?"

"Go. Accept the offer."

"But-" Will started to disagree, but was stopped by someone else.

"I agree with Bella. You should go Will" Sophie who had just approached us said, butting in.

"Not now Soph..." Will said.

"But I don't want you to give up the biggest opportunity of your life over a relationship!"

"Sophie!" Will said sternly.

"She's right. Just go, okay? It'll make you happy, it'll make her happy and it'll make me happy knowing you're happy" I said loudly, ignoring the increasingly sickening swimming feeling in my head & vision, walking off.

**Will's POV **

I grabbed Bella's arm to stop her walking off and out of the cafe again. She fell back slightly and I thought I pulled her back too hard, which I regretted, before I noticed she didn't stop falling from my initial jerk.

My instant reaction was to stand behind her, catching her as she fell backwards in a matter of seconds.

There was a number of gasps around us, as people unexpectedly watched Bella falling backwards into my partially ready arms which still made me fall backwards slightly from the sudden impact of her fall. I had no time to process what had happened, but just to act quickly and keep us upright whilst a group of people crowded around us quickly.

Finally, my mind clicked with what had happened and I tried to position us, before then gently lower her down on the ground so that I could see her and see what had happened.

Her eyes were closed and I began to panic.

"Bella? Bella! Can you hear me?" I said panicking as I tried to shake her awake, check her pulse and work out why she'd just passed out all at the same time.

Seconds later, her eyes began fluttering open and I sighed in relief.

"Wha-?" she asked looking hazy, but trying to lift her head up my lap and sit up.

"Are you alright?" I asked with concern.

"Yeah, fine. What happened?"

"You just passed out. Are you sure you're okay?"

She tried to reassure me as she pushed herself up off the ground."Positive. I've just got a bit of a headache. That's all!"

"But no-one _just_ passes out like that!"

"Yeah I know" she said, sounding annoyed, before storming off again and rushing out the door. I followed her outside, only in time to see her diving into the canal and swimming off.

I realized the dangers of what Bella had just done, making me feel like kicking something in anger & worry. If she wasn't alright and fainted again, underwater, she could get herself in big danger. It made me feel sick over the risk and I couldn't help but blame myself. I'd pushed her too far again.

I wanted to dive in after her, but I knew she could swim 50x faster and further than I'd ever be able to.

If anyone knew how large the ocean is, it was me. I could swim all night looking for her if she wasn't at Mako, but the chances of seeing her just swim past were zero to nothing.

I heard the rattling of beads as someone walked out of the cafe, but I didn't see who as I looked out onto the dark marina.

"What happened? Where's Bella?" Rikki asked, walking up to me, with Zane following right behind her.

"She fainted all of a sudden and then she ran out and dived into the water" I said animatedly gesturing the directions as I tried to process the whole situation myself.

"And you let her?" Rikki said harshly.

"Well she was gone before I had a chance to stop her!"

Rikki sighed as Cleo & Lewis walked outside, joining us.

"Is she okay?" they asked in sync.

"She's gone."

"What! Gone! Where?"

"I dunno. She dove into the canal before I had a chance to stop her."

"But she could have a concussion or she might faint again."

"You don't think I don't know that already! It's not my fault that she swam away, okay!"

"We're not blaming you Will, we're just worried too. It's really dangerous in the water at this time of night and it's even worse if she has a concussion. Rikki & I should go and search for her."

"No, I don't want our problems to ruin Rikki & Zane's engagement party, and you & Lewis' night. I'll go out on my boat and check whether she's at Mako and call her parents to see whether she just went home."

"If she's not, come back and then we'll play it by ear. It's useless searching the ocean and she might've just wanted to go for a swim to clear her head, so she could come back soon."

"Yeah I suppose. I'll catch you guys later. If I don't get back early enough, then have a great night. Congrats Rikki & Zane. I'm sorry we've spoilt the night."

"Don't be stupid Will. Unless you've stolen my cake, it's still a great night. Keep us updated."

"Yeah I will" I said before rushing off to my place to get my boat and find my little mermaid.

* * *

**Eeeek! Things are getting worse and worse! Wanna know where Bella is, whether she's okay and what will happen next in their bumpy road? Then review! hehe ;) I'd honestly love to know what you thought of the chapter. Greatly appreciated! :D **

**xx**


End file.
